A Morning Meeting
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Eric needs her more than he thought, and calls her to his office, but doesn't expect what he gets. Pure Smut. Eris Fourth in the series. Previous ones are: Quality time in the training room, Night over the Chasm, Pierce my heart.


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

 _Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

love. .mom is the one that chose the location for this one and beta-ed it for me!

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _ **All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

 _ **Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

Tris sat at the table next to Four, Christina and Will. Zeke was sitting across from her with Shauna and he was trying not to give her nasty looks but she wasn't too worried. Eric was right. No one would believe him if he said anything and if Four did find out before she told him, well she would deal with it then.

"Hey Stiff! Eric wants to see you in his office as soon as breakfast is over," Peter said slapping his hand onto her back and making her glare at him, but the prospect of seeing Eric during the day was new.

"Fine now go away," Tris snapped shoving him back before turning back to the table and started eating again.

"Why would Eric want to see you?" Christina asked, looking disgusted as Four tightened his hand on hers.

"I did a tattoo on his back last night. He may want to me make sure it's fine. Or there could be another reason." Tris said shrugging before gently extracting her hand from Four's so she could keep eating. Four's arm wrapped around her waist making her frown into her cup.

"I'll go with you" He said making her frown openly.

"Four, He's not going to kill me. Especially not after the work I did last night," Tris said watching as Zeke's eyes widened at the double meaning. Breakfast passed with more hints from Four not wanting to let her see Eric alone before Tris started for Eric's office, Four holding her to his side like he was going to lose her if he let go.

"Four, Tobias, what's wrong?" Tris asked as they walked.

"Zeke asked what I would do if you and Eric were sleeping together. I know you would never be interested in someone like him and I told him so…But Eric is…Well Eric would force you to irritate me and do everything he could to get me out of Dauntless," Four said as they walked, making Tris frown. Eric had never forced her. There wasn't anything he had done to her that she hadn't wanted him to do or allowed him to do. She liked his rough treatment of her body and the fact that he was set on claiming it as his. There was no way, if Four ever wanted to have sex that he could even come close to getting Tris to the highs she got with Eric. Tris frowned slightly as she reached the door as Four lingered beside her.

"Don't you trust me?" Tris asked as she knocked on the door. Eric opened it looking amused.

"He doesn't trust me," He said simply, having heard her question to Four. He took her arm and tugged her into his office, out of Four's hold before shutting the door and turning to Tris with a hungry look in his eyes. Tris tilted her head to the side as she looked over the office before spotting the camera's covered.

"Should I be worried?" Tris asked looking over her shoulder at him and making him smirk.

"You tell me," Eric countered pulling her to his chest before kissing her. Her hands went to his short hair as he felt her close to him, his hands slipping under her shirt to touch her bare skin. Pushing her against the door, he kissed her harder, wanting her to fall apart in his arms. Tris whimpered softly as she bit his lower lip making him growl softly before he tugged her shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"No bra? Naughty girl," Eric moaned as he groped her chest, twisting her nipples between his fingers making her whimper softly.

"I'm not wearing anything under my clothes," Tris said as Eric moaned, dropped his hands to the top of her pants before he worked her pants open and down, his lips parted as he licked his lips slowly. Tris could see the hunger in his eyes, his hunger for her. Biting her lower lip she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it, making his head jerk back as a hiss escaped his lips. Glancing at Tris he narrowed his eyes as she gently bit his neck making him moan softly.

"Not so fast Eric. You're not the only one that can take control," Tris whispered in his ear, pushing his hands from her body and making him scowl. Tris pushed off the wall and somehow managed to get them to the couch in his office, kicking off her boots and pants as she went leaving her naked. She had no shame in it when she was with Eric. Eric's eyes were dark as she straddled his waist and rocked her core against his covered erection making him moan again. His hands rested on her thighs, his hold a little tighter than normal. Tugging his hair again she was rewarded with a low moan, her mouth fell to his neck as her other hand slipped under his shirt.

"Fuck don't tease me," Eric warned knowing he could easily cum in his pants with very little teasing. He had wanted her ever since he woke up. Tris smirked as she let go of his hair and tugged his shirt off, Eric shifting enough to help her before kissing her again, their chests pressed together as Tris undid his pants and teasingly pulled him out.

"Tris, damn it don't tease me, not today" Eric groaned against her lips, pushing his pants down a little farther, her mouth claiming his, demanding that he kiss her. This dominant side to Tris was hotter than he thought it would be. He didn't like giving up control but Tris demanded that he did, and for once, he was willing to let her lead. Eric kissed Tris with all the hunger he had for her, the feeling of her nails through his hair and over his upper back was something he would be happy to get used to.

"Baby, I need to be inside you," Eric moaned as their kiss broke and he dropped his head to her shoulder, their bodies almost level with her on his lap, his body trembling. Tris gently bit his ear making him moan as her hand worked into his hair and tugged it making his head fall back against the couch, as her fingers trailed over his throat. Eric's hands on her hips flexed then relaxed, proving how much he wanted her but she was surprised he was letting her have so much control. Eric had never called her a pet name before and he had just now. He called her baby.

"Do you want to fuck me baby?" Tris teased deciding to toss the pet name back at him as she slowly rocked her hips against his, his erection throbbing between them wanting attention. Eric moaned softly and bucked against her his eyes gaining the animalistic quality to them again.

"Fuck yes. I want to fuck you so hard the only name you remember is mine. Fuck baby either ride me or let me fuck you because I won't last with you teasing me much longer," Eric warned his voice dropping. His eyes were taking in her body as he spoke so he didn't see the reaction his words had on her. Kissing her collarbone, Tris felt his lips part before a strangled moan left his lips as she slipped him inside of her. She could feel him throbbing inside of her as he fought not to thrust up into her. Tris started to ride him slowly; Eric's arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his face in her neck, gently biting her. Tris tugged his hair, making him moan and move his head back like she wanted to look at her.

"No leaving a mark on me," She ordered making Eric groan and buck his hips up, the groan turning into a moan of pleasure. Dropping her hand from his hair to his throat she pressed against it making his breath hitch before he closed his eyes.

"None of that, I'm in charge right now," She said firmly making him shiver in delight and lick his lips slowly. Slowly grinding herself against him she bit her lip to keep from moaning, instead listening to how his breath caught and he moaned softly doing his best to do anything she had told him not to do.

"Baby, I'm not going to last much longer" Eric warned his cheeks flushed as he tried to take a couple steady breathes and failed when he felt her tighten around him making him moan and shudder in pleasure.

"I think you can last, you just don't want to," Tris countered scraping her nails over his chest slowly. Tris rode him slowly as Eric dropped his head against her shoulder and kissed it.

"I don't say it often but please baby," Eric moaned trailing his lips over her neck and jaw before he met her mouth with his own. Deciding to have some mercy on him Tris started moving faster listening to the way he moaned and his arms tightened around her waist. Working on his hands up into her hair, he kept kissing her, meeting every roll of her hips with his own, the two of them moaning softly. Tris whimpered softly as Eric met every move of her hips with his own, his lips parting as they rest their foreheads together and worked themselves to a climax. Sliding her hands into his hair Tris pulled Eric towards her and kissed him hard making him moan into her mouth as he felt her tighten around him painfully, her orgasm triggering his own as he held her close. Refusing to let her go he kept kissing her as they stopped moving against one another and she fell limp against his chest.

"Fuck I think you should come to my office more often baby," Eric said into her hair as he caught his breath, Tris giggling slightly.

"Whatever you say baby," Tris countered making him chuckle and nuzzle into her neck. They sat together like that on the couch for a while before Tris shifted and got to her feet and started to dress, Eric's eyes watching her move before he pulled her back onto his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked softly into her ear, taking the time to bite it gently.

"I need to head to work. Besides you have a faction to help run and we need to stop the potential rumors Zeke has started." Tris said making Eric groan but get to his feet nevertheless and dress, Tris running her fingers over his tattooed back. Kissing her one last time, he watched as she left before heading to his desk to work on the papers strewn across it, his eyes drifting to the couch every now and then making him smile in remembrance of their fun.


End file.
